


Kisses//Endings (Rangshi Week 2020)

by Disasterkyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Kisses, Rangshi Week 2020, yall i put major character death bc the first one is literally about death i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasterkyoshi/pseuds/Disasterkyoshi
Summary: It's Rangshi week! Here is my first post for the week :)First prompt: Kisses
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Kisses//Endings (Rangshi Week 2020)

Rangi was the first to let herself slow down. At one-hundred-and-thirty years of age, she had finally decided her time was coming to an end. Her unshakeable beliefs that _every life has its ending_ couldn’t be argued with. Of course, she was right. Kyoshi always agreed that there would come a time when she chose to leave this realm and make way for the next Avatar. She only ever feared that she’d leave it without her firebender having been with her. At least with what Kyoshi had taught her, Rangi had the final say in when her ending would be. 

“Come with me,” Rangi pleaded. She smiled softly as she caressed Kyoshi’s cheek. “It’s about time we made way for the next Avatar.”

Kyoshi melted into Rangi’s touch. She kissed the base of her palm as she stared solemnly back at her beloved. Closing her eyes for a moment, Kyoshi stayed silent as she thought about her time.

“My time isn’t up yet,” She said finally, keeping her eyes shut. She didn’t need to say more. Rangi knew her avatar wouldn’t leave this world until she deemed it in the best possible shape for her successor to inherit.

Rangi sighed as she traced her thumb against Kyoshi’s cheek. Slowly, on the return, she lightly pressed against the outline of Kyoshi’s lips.

“Very well then.”

Kyoshi opened her eyes again to find Rangi’s kind expression beaming back at her. She looked calm, sure of her decision. Her gentle gaze made Kyoshi feel at ease, even in the end of this chapter in her life.

* * *

Kyoshi prepared their bags for the trip out of the island Rangi’s final wish was to visit her home before heading to the Jang Hui River. Upon questioning, Rangi would never give an answer. Kyoshi could only follow suit and take her to where she needed to go.

The ride felt unbearable, going both excruciatingly slow and fearfully fast. Every passing moment drew them closer to the end of all they knew. And, yet, Rangi’s calm demeanor presented itself a comforting consistence in this anxious time.

Kyoshi felt a hand press against her arm, gently pulsing a squeeze. She turned her head to see Rangi smiling at her. She leaned in and pressed her head against Kyoshi’s shoulder, gently kissing her through her clothes. Suddenly, she reached up and wiped a tear from Kyoshi’s cheek. She hadn’t realized she’d been crying. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Rangi said, “It won’t really be the end.”

Kyoshi took in a sharp breath, stifling a sob from breaking out.

“I’m going to miss you,” she finally let out. She felt Rangi wrap her hands around Kyoshi’s arm. Even with the comfort of her wife, she felt so alone flying their sky bison.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Jang Hui River, citizens rushed to accommodate the Avatar and her wife. People hastily tended to their bison, while others lead the two women to their inns and homes ready to house the two women. Their hospitality never seized to amaze Kyoshi. In her lifetime, the nobody had been so accepting towards the Avatar’s relationship with her firebender than the Fire Nation. Sure, the Air Nomads were always open and accepting, but something told Kyoshi that the Fire Nation took pride in having one of their own hold the Avatar’s affections. She couldn’t complain.

Rangi fended off the majority of the citizens begging for them to stay in their homes, explaining that there would only need to be room for one, the Avatar. Kyoshi looked at her confused, and with a knowing glance in return, she felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. This would be Rangi’s last night. 

The night came and went all too quickly. She had spent her final hours with her beloved firebender sitting on the pier. Rangi had asked for some time alone on the dock, to which Kyoshi parted for after a final kiss. Upon her return, Rangi was nowhere to be found. A final message was sketched out by the end of the dock: _it’s not forever._

Kyoshi choked out a sigh before trekking back to the rest of the village. Her heart felt heavy with grief. She missed her wife already. Returning home would feel so empty.

* * *

Kyoshi’s work felt like it was never done. She could never retire with the injustice that still stood in her world. With every problem that she solved, another presented itself. It was becoming a grueling task to overcome every obstacle in her path. Her only driving force was to make the path as clear as it could be for the next in line. After a century, the world felt as balanced as she ever could believe.

It was time.

She didn’t need to pack her belongings, as she had no need for them where she was going. All she took was her fox and her bison, and off they headed towards the Jang Hui River.

Once she had landed in the town, Kyoshi unsaddled her bison and let him free into the air. Her fox accompanied her towards the dock where Rangi left this world, and, seating herself at the end of the pier, she looked out over the body of water in front of her, waiting.

She watched as the moon overhead moved from one end of the horizon to the other. The night felt painful as she waited for something she wasn’t even sure would happen. Just when she started to abandon hope, a soft white light appeared across the water. It looked like a woman, cloaked in red and white.

Kyoshi leaned forward, anticipating to see her beloved Rangi before her. However, when she was able to make out the figure, she saw no one of semblance. The figure, in turn, looked at Kyoshi momentarily before turning back and disappearing. With the figure’s disappearance, Kyoshi felt the last of her hope slip away from her, until.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” a sharp young voice called from behind. Kyoshi could recognize the owner of such an intimidating voice anywhere. She shot her head around to find Rangi, young as ever, translucent as the moonlight on the river. She was beautiful. Her smile filled Kyoshi with such a radiant warmth she thought she would never feel again. Before she knew it, she was on her feet, rushing towards her beloved.

Kyoshi cupped Rangi’s face between her hands, taking in every last drop of Rangi’s presence before her. Tears started to flow to Kyoshi’s eyes, burning as they threatened to break past their barriers.

“I missed you so much,” she choked out, barely able to contain her smile.

“A century later, and you’re still as soft as ever,” Rangi jested, but the way her voice caught as she spoke was enough for Kyoshi to know she missed her, too.

“Are you ready?” Rangi asked.

Kyoshi nodded. Rangi took a step closer towards her Avatar.

“Are you sure? There’s no going back after making this decision.”

“Yes, yes I’m sure.” Kyoshi nodded furiously, tears streaming down her face as Rangi closed in on the gap between them. She lifted her hands up towards Kyoshi’s cheeks and stroked her thumb against Kyoshi’s cheeks.

In one kiss, in one thousand lifetimes together in that moment, the final chapter on Kyoshi’s life in this world was over. As quickly as it had begun, everything Kyoshi knew as her purpose was over. Relieved from her duties as the avatar, she could spend the rest of eternity with her beloved in the spirit world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! I'm excited to get these up! :)


End file.
